


Re-United (An Elizabeth Rogers story)

by SlytherinAndSarcasm



Category: Avengers
Genre: Angst, Cap is overprotective, F/M, Hydra suck, Shiz happens, Tony's a good bro, i guess some fluff, massively, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAndSarcasm/pseuds/SlytherinAndSarcasm
Summary: *CURRENTLY ON HOLD DUE TO PLANNING*Elizabeth Rogers is the younger sister of the first avenger: captain America. When Steve Rogers left for the war Elizabeth was 13 year old, she was taken by none other than hydra who injected her with serums, operated on her and turned her into a experimental mutant. Mischief. She never grew old thanks to these experiments and stopped ageing at 25.But what happens when she is saved from the base and taken to shield.. Only for a war to start with a certain green God of mischief.To see her brother again and be torn away from him.Will she experience love? With who?*AUTHOR COMMENT: I am following the movie outline but I have changed it greatly. I own none of the characters except Elizabeth. No hate please if it's bad then tell me just don't keep saying how terrible it is, this is my first book.*





	1. Chapter 1

The young brunette stood still, gazing up at her older brother through her emerald green eyes with a mixture of pride and sadness.  
"Do you have to leave me Stevie?"  
She asked quietly trying to hide her emotions from the pitying stare he was giving her.  
"You know I do Lizzie. I would love to stay but I just can't sit back and watch as this war continues"  
He replied his head hanging avoiding the looks Lizzie was giving him.  
"Oh... Okay then"  
Lizzie said swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat  
"I guess this is goodbye then"  
In one quick motion Steve threw his arms around his little sister engulfing her in a warm, loving hug.  
"It will never be goodbye"  
He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek hauling his large green duffle bag onto his back and marching off to base where he would be given orders and start his rescue mission. 

Hours later Elizabeth remained in the same place staring at the spot where her brother had slipped from her view, her tall slim body was hunched over and shook from the sobs escaping her pink lips. Her facial features were petite and soft, her hair cascaded down her back landing softly and elegantly around her waist in soft, natural curls and waves. Even crying she was still mesmerising. Everyone could see she was stunning, even she knew it but she wasn't one to brag or show off, she was beautiful, intelligent, kind and strong. Lizzie, as her brother called her, hardly ever cried, "You're a warrior Lizzie, don't let them see you cry they'll just use it against you" was what her mother always told her; she mastered her poker face at age 8 and a glare that could intimidate a god at age 9. She was advanced for her age and no body really understood her. No body but Steve. That's why she didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be alone again. They may look and be as apposite as night and day but they were still siblings. She couldn't be alone again, that's why when a tall man strolled up to her and started a conversation she was happy to have the company.  
"What's the matter little girl? Are you okay?"  
The stranger asked as he used his thin boney finger to lift her chin. Lizzie took this opportunity to look over the mans face, he was thin and long and his features were sharp and pointed.  
His eyes seemed grey and lifeless and the bags under them showed his stress as well as the grey hairs that were poking through his worn brown hat that lay motionless on top of his head.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Oh my, I shouldn't be crying like this in the middle of the street, it's just... my brother Steve just left for the war and he's my only companion, my only friend. What if, what if he doesn't come back?"  
Lizzie asked suddenly realising what could actually happen to Steve whilst he was out there.  
"Don't worry Lizzie"  
The man said slowly an eerie smirk creeping into his face.  
"We'll be your friends"  
Lizzie mouth formed an 'o' shape and her brows furrowed in confusion as she asked;  
"We?"  
At that moment she was seized from behind whilst a cloth was placed over her mouth. She began to panic and tried to kick free, the cloth smelled funny and before she knew it her body started to droop, her eyes beginning to grow heavy.  
"Who better to use for our experiments than one of Cap's own ey?"  
She succumbed to the darkness cackling laughter ringing in her ears as she slipped away.


	2. The making of Mischief; Where am I?

Elizabeth p.o.v:  
My head felt foggy and my mind was jumbled. What happened?   
I opened my eyes only to be blinded by white light. Where am I?   
Cautiously, I opened my eyes again now fully prepared for the White light that was going to attack my sight. As my eyes adjusted to the change in brightness I searched my mind for was was happening. It all came back to me and the air was knocked out of me, I started to hyperventilate and in my moment of panic realised that my hands were bound to the metal table I currently laid on. In my panicked state I frantically gazed around the room realising that this wasn't just any old room this was a hospital room. The walls, ceiling and delicately tiled floor were white, there were no windows and the only exception was a large slab of glass that covered the entire wall so people could watch what was going to happen to me. My eyes continued to search around the room trying to find a way to escape until they finally landed on a small metal table covered in needles, knives and other pieces of medical and non medical equipment. If I wasn't scared before I sure as hell am now. As I started to panic even more I felt like I was loosing my sanity.  
This can't be happening I thought to myself.   
This isn't happening.  
I began to hyperventilate again before I started screaming at the top of my lungs whilst tugging at the restraints around my wrists and ankles.  
"STEVE. STEVE. PLEASE. STEVE. HELP ME"   
I was screaming my brothers name, he is suppose to be stopping bad guys, he should be here, he has to be here. I began to become frantic as people started flowing into the room in black uniforms, a logo stuck onto their right shoulders that looked almost snake like. They added more restraints and taped my mouth shut to stop the screaming.   
I began to become tired and my throat started to burn ferociously as a small, average looking man strolled into the room.   
"Tut, tut"   
He scolded me  
"I heard you were feisty but I didn't know you were this bad. You need to learn to behave and in this facility disobedience does not go unpunished, therefore before we begin I believe you need to be taught a lesson. You know what to do agent H"   
The man spoke calmly and dangerously without breaking his gaze away from the glares I was giving him.   
Agent H, I supposed, causally wandered over to the metal table and began to examine the weapons displayed on it. As he scanned the range of tools his hand abruptly stopped and grabbed at a silver dagger as his face grew into a sickening smile. His eyes bore into mine as he walked painfully slow towards me.  
"Now, now" he said noticing my panicked expression  
"This will only hurt a lot"   
He laughed egotistically as he brought the knife close to my face  
"As much as I would like to, I can't damage that pretty face, now can I?"  
He spoke pretending to care whilst caressing my cheek harshly, knowing full well that I could not answer him. Without breaking my gaze he took the knife in his other hand and pressed it to my left shoulder blade. The cool metal felt terrifying against my skin and he waited patiently before slowly and deeply tearing my skin and scraping the knife over my shoulder. I screamed out only for my sound to be muffled by the tape. This cause H to press harder onto the blade. I screamed and cried but it only made him more excited. I would never forget the crazed look he had in his eyes. I remember thinking If I ever got out of there this scar is going to stay with me for life, it would never leave me and would always be a constant reminder of H and his sickening ways.   
"That's enough H"   
The small man ordered before taking the blade out of H's hand and patching up my wound slightly to try and stop the bleeding.   
He then gave a curt nod and stalked off towards the back of the room before returning with some needles and connecting me up to all sorts of machines. Checking my heart rate ect. He gave a satisfactory smile and looked at everyone else in the room   
"Now we can get down to business. nurse if you will I need the first 4"   
At this I began to panic;  
"First 4 what?"   
I asked still muffled by tape, the boss still managed to hear me however.   
"The first 4 injections my dear. All together there are 48 injections followed by the final stage. Each set of injections should give you 1 or maybe 2 different abilities. You are hear my dear specifically for experimental purposes and eventually to be the main front of our army. If you survive that is."   
I stared at him wide eyed!   
"These injection can be quite unpredictable as you can imagine"   
I stared to freak out again as the nurse returned with 4 very large needles.   
"Thank You Kerina"   
The boss spoke kindly  
"Your welcome doctor"   
Kerina replied smiling at the doctor before turning around to face me, one of the needles in her hand.   
"Try not to die okay?" She whispered sarcastically in my ear.  
My vision went blurry as black crept into my vision. The fear, shock, pain and blood loss too much for me to handle.


	3. The making of Mischief; Powers

When Elizabeth awoke her throat was horse and her pleas for help came out as a raspy growl before she started coughing and hacking, she felt sick to her core as she realised it wasn't a nightmare, she was in an unknown location in some kind of lab somewhere being used as a living experiment only to one day be forced to fight in some kind of army against her will. All she could think about was Steve. She missed him so much. She wondered if he knew she was gone , if he was looking for her. Probably not she thought finally before she realised the boss was stood by her bed checking her heartbeat and monitoring her vitals as he did daily.  
"Ah, your awake. We thought you died."   
He laughed wholeheartedly and stared at her coldly.  
"What do you mean?"  
Elizabeth asked her brows furrowed in confusion her voice still small and raspy.   
"Well you've been unconscious for 3 months. We managed to successfully stabilise the first two injections we've gave you but we've been waiting for you to wake up so that we could see What kind of affects, if any they will have on your body and mutation."   
He continued to stare coldly at her as though he really didn't care if she was alive or dead, which Elizabeth assumed he didn't.   
As she was wondering what Steve was doing right now she heard a obnoxious and annoyed huff come from beside her. The boss stared at her impatiently.  
"Get up then you lazy bitch. We've got work to do."  
He exclaimed angrily before hauling her out of the bed by her throat and throwing her to the floor along with a white-grey hydra suit.  
She squirmed on the floor having landed on her injured shoulder as the boss walked out angrily.  
"You better be ready in 5 minutes."  
She quickly stood and changed into the suit as fast as she could, trying to be careful of her injuries. The boss walked back in calmly and clutched the top of her arm tightly.   
That's defined going to leave a bruise. She thought to her self as the boss practically dragged her down the winding corridors.  
She spent a day and a half in the training room with the guard rotating between the boss, Kerina and H, who would make her practise her reflexes by shooting at her and throwing knifes. 

Elizabeth's P.O.V:  
It hurt so much! They just wouldn't stop, no matter how much I pleaded and begged they just kept going.   
"What a disappointment you are." The boss shook his head at me glaring. "H take her back and strap her in would you? After the attack yesterday we need to work on rebuilding. Not this piece of crap" H stormed towards me with a sick smile on his face "My pleasure sir." He grinned, clutching me by my hair and pulling me up off the floor. I cried out in pain grabbing at his hand to get him to stop. "Fuck. You" I snarled at him spitting in the direction of the boss. "You can both go to hell".   
"You know what?" The boss raised his voice shrilly, "stap her in with our newest addition would you? They might as well get to know each other before we ruin them" Nodding to himself as he walked off chuckling at his own words.   
"Good idea Boss, I'll make sure he knows who she is shall I?"   
"Please do agent H, you know the deal"

Covered in wounds and my own blood I couldn't do anything as my body was hauled down the corridors to meet my 'new room mate' as H kept referring to him by.   
"Don't worry princess, you'll get along splendidly" He smirked once more, shoving me through the door and throwing a first aid kit in after me.   
"Treat her wounds would you soldier? We don't need Cap's sister dying on us before we've even finished with her"   
I stared harshly at the door as it closed, a strangled gasp sounding behind me. Deciding to do my best in the situation i've been put it I pushed myself up to sit against the wall, my body screamed in pain and my breathing became heavy, sweat poring down my head.   
"Oh god are you okay doll?" A voice asked to my left, startling me I turned to face him spotting a young man, around stevie's age, I thought to myself, sat on a small mattress, clutching at his left arm which seemed to be made of metal. "Me?" I screeched, eyes wide "What about you? Oh my goodness what happened to your arm? Do you need help?" He tried to smile reassuringly at me but I could clearly see the pain in his eyes. "I'm fine doll, it's just some metal, I've had worse"   
"I highly doubt that." I state factually at him lifting my nose up at him.   
His smile fell into a frown as he shuffled closer to me. "What did he mean earlier?" He demanded. "About being Cap's sister?".  
Staring at him awkwardly I shifted myself higher against the wall trying to find a position that didn't cause me as much pain.  
"Exactly what he said I guess" i spoke cautiously. Extending my hand towards him grimacing I decided that introductions were in order. "Rogers, Elizabeth Rogers at your service Mr.Metal arm and you are?" He stared at me dumbfounded before smiling again, "How did I not see it earlier, you look just like him! Different colouring but there's no mistake that your related. James Buchanan Barnes at your service ma'am but you'd probably know me as Bucky."   
It was my turn to stare shocked at him, "Bucky? As in THE Bucky? Stevie's best friend?"   
"The one and only" He smiled sadly at me. "How did you get her doll? Steve thinks you're safe at home right now."   
Glaring at the floor as tears filled my vision I spoke softly and sadly "They took me the day he left for the war. I woke up in a lab. They've been injecting me with things they want me to be their 'newest experiment' to eventually lead their armies along side a soldier. I guess that's you huh?"   
An arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me close. "I guess it is sweets, I guess it is. Here let me clean you up a bit huh?" Leaning over and holding onto the first aid kit Bucky got some bandages out and began to clean and wrap my wounds. 

 

It was now 11pm on 15th july 1985 and Elizabeth was about to collapse from exhaustion and over work. Her normally beautiful brown wavy hair was dead, lifeless and greasy as it clung to the sweat that had built up all over her body. Her small slender body was now just skin and bone, her hips and collar bones protruded from her body and it didn't look natural. She was given a single meal every two days that consisted of one of each of the food groups. Her skin was unsaturated white and her beautifully white-grey suit was covered with patches of maroon that littered her whole body. Her usually beautiful face had a large gash oozing blood on her right jaw bone and her breathtaking green eyes where lifeless and dull. She had gone though this countless times already and she was getting tired. Her body ached and her mind was crying out. She had now been here for 40 years and no one has found her, no one was looking for, she was growing depressed, she was told that Steve had died. She was informed by the boss that hydra lost the war but Steve had crashed his plane into the ocean. Bucky was taken from her 3 days after they met. When he came back a month later he was different, taller, stronger, harsher. He didn't remember her or Steve he was 'the winter soldier' now. He was her 'handler'. The guards joked about him and Steve all the time for months after steve disappeared they said that he was either dead or a human ice cube. Elizabeth liked to believe the second one, that meant he still had a chance to be alive. She always prayed for they both, hoping and dreaming that they would be okay one day.  
The powers she was given were weird and every few years after, who she learned was hydra, had done enough testing on her they would inject her with the next 2 or 3 serums to train, use and examine and the cycle would continue. She was struggling to use them all, let alone control them, every time a new power was introduced to her body it would change the previous ones slightly Causing her to relearn them all again. She was 53 now with the body and mind of a 17 year old, Hydra insisted she used her powers to keep herself looking 'young and the height of physicality'. She had telepathy (the power to talk to people through their minds), telekenisis (the power to move objects with her mind), shape shifting (she could transform into anyone, and change her age), healing (she could heal people but it took a lot of her energy and healing large injuries could possibly kill her), she can teleport and even duplicate herself, as well as harnessing fire.   
After 40 years of this torture she'd live through she was still a disappointment as she had only managed to fully control telepathy, telekinesis And teleporting. 

She jusr wants to leave, she wants Steve and she wants Bucky, she wants home and comfort and love again. But she knows that foolish and childish so she doesn't bother to hope anymore. She's just a shell now.


End file.
